


I changed it

by Tiptap_splash



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, swoosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptap_splash/pseuds/Tiptap_splash
Summary: What happens when two best friends have feelings for each other? Emotions are through the roof and the boys are awful at communicating.(Crowley doesn’t like his name.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	I changed it

**Author's Note:**

> This is really emotional so get ready for tears. I cried writing this and had to take a break.

Aziraphale could smell demon. Demon smell of grape juice. Aziraphale does not like grapes because they remind him of his old nemesis Lord Voldemort :(

Crowley could also smell angel and he sighed. “Aziraphale I know I smell of grapes but-“  
“Why are you being such a diddly darn bitch my dear? Please Crowley I-“  
“I changed it.” Crowley said in a scary voice.  
“What?” Aziraphale looked as if he could bench press an alligator.  
“Changed my name. It’s Harold now.” Aziraphale understood.  
“Well Harold please take a bath! I do not like grapes because Voldemort gave me a packet of crisps.”  
“What has crisps got to do with grapes?”  
“Exactly Harold. Exactly.”

Harold cried himself to sleep.

Aziraphale ate ice cream in the dark and listened to my chemical romance.


End file.
